Gloria Justine Wedlowe
by TARDIS-the SexySnogBox
Summary: Gloria was only 4 years old when her parents were murdered by Death Eaters. Her parents stayed to fight them off, but gladly, Gloria and the house elf, Periwinkle, got away to the one place the elf knew the young girl would be safe: Malfoy Manor. Hope you like it. All characters but my OCs belong to JKR. Flames are not welcome. 12/5/12: On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This is my new story with my new OCs, Gloria, Periwinkle, Barbara and Mark. All characters but those four belong to J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Potterness lol You might like it if you gave it a chance :) Should I continue this? Bye now, Megan Malfoy.

* * *

"Honey, Barbara! Honey, where's Gloria? They're here!" A man shouted down the stairs, frantic and worried for his wife and daughter.

"I know Mark. We have to get Gloria somewhere safe!" The woman, his wife Barbara, yelled back. "Ah, Periwinkle!"

"Missus called?" the house elf asked.

"Yes, take Gloria somewhere safe where the bad men can't find and take her. We'll protect you both for as long as we can. Please, just take her, and if they come into the house, make sure she doesn't make a sound."

"Yes missus. She should come with Periwinkle now." Barbara nodded. They didn't have much time before the Death Eaters came. This wouldn't be happening but it was Mark and Barbara's choice to not join the Dark Lord. She signed to herself, tears starting to stream down her face, wondering what it would be like if they had joined the Dark Lord and their family would be safe.

"Mommy! Where are you going?" Gloria came out from beneath the kitchen sink for a moment, with her eyes red and puffy.

"Sweetie, daddy and mommy are going to . . . protect the house and you, because we love you, and we don't want the bad men to get you. Perry's going to protect you too, don't worry. Perry, when it's safe enough, go to the Ministry of Magic right away, but don't leave without Gloria." The elf nodded, and was prepared to give her life for the young girl.

Just at that moment, the couple heard a loud bang, which meant they were here.

"Gloria, baby, I love you and daddy does too. Don't come out unless Perry says it's safe, stay hidden and don't make a sound. We love you, sweetheart," Barbara whispered and kissed her daughter and held her tight before she left to fight with her husband for their daughter to live. Gloria wanted to cry so much. She wanted to know why her parents were acting so strange, and why her mommy was saying things as if it were her last moments alive with daddy.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Gloria cried but Periwinkle held her back, and tried calming the crying little girl. So young to lose her parents, Periwinkle sadly thought, but still held the girl close. They heard shouting and lights flashing in the next room. Gloria, being a curious four year old, gently and quietly opened the kitchen sink curtain and saw a great green light flash before her eyes. She watched as her parents, hand in hand, fell to the floor motionless. She wanted to scream and shout, but her mommy told her to be quiet so the bad men who killed her parents wouldn't find her.

"Mo – mommy, da – daddy," the young girl cried. Her parents didn't have to die like that, but she knew they were protecting her. The young child and house elf waited together for wait seemed to them to be eternity for the Death Eaters to leave, after searching everywhere for the girl.

"Young miss, the bad men are gone. Time to go," Perry said and Gloria opened the curtain to climb out from beneath the sink to find a Death Eater standing right in front of them.

"Perry!" Gloria screamed and the elf grabbed the girl's arm and disapparated them out of the house to a place where Periwinkle knew that Gloria would be safe: Malfoy Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Gloria Justine Wedlowe Chapter 2

_A/N: Gloria is about 4 years old when her parents were killed. She was born on February 14, 1981. It's the summer of 1986, she's about five, and Draco is six._

* * *

Gloria held onto Perry with her life. She had no idea where they would be going, but she hoped it would be somewhere safe for them to be.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy felt the familiar sensation of persons passing through the wards around the mansion. He didn't have time to check who it was passing the wards himself, so he sent Dobby out instead.

"Master," the scared house elf mumbled. "Dobby found a girl and house elf at door step." He stepped aside to show Lucius who he meant by. Gloria was horror-struck by the loss of her parents.

"You elf," the blond man said. "What's the meaning of coming to my mansion?" Periwinkle tried answering but couldn't speak for some reason.

"Mummy and daddy are gone," the girl said quietly, tears still streaming down her face. Lucius looked at her in partial understanding.

"What do you mean my poor girl?" He asked gently.

"Ba – bad men in masks ki – killed mo – mommy and da – daddy. Green light shot at them, and they fall down, not moving," and her answer made her break down crying again.

Lucius felt bad for the young girl, and he knew exactly who it was that killed her parents. He had to let his wife, Narcissa, know that it is time to fulfill their part of the Unbreakable Vow they and her parents made years before she or Draco were born.

* * *

Lucius left little Gloria in the care of Perry and Dobby while he left to find his wife. He wasn't sure how to break the news to her. He just took a deep breath, and held it before opening the large door to the mansion library, where he usually found her relaxing.

"Narcissa," he said just above a whisper.

"Lucius, darling, what's wrong?" She asked in concern noticing the color had all nearly drained from his face.

"We have an unexpected visitor. She's the Wedlowe's daughter," that was all he could get out before she nodded in understanding. They knew what they had to do to keep Gloria safe from harm.

"Where is she?"

"She's with Dobby and her elf Periwinkle. I believe she still is in shock over losing her parents. We should give her a small dose of Sleeping Draught and let her sleep for a bit." He said holding Narcissa's hand.

"Yes, I'll have Dobby grab a small vial and I'll bring her to one of the guest rooms, near Draco's room, but we should have Periwinkle be with her for the night,"she expressed her idea.

"That's a very good idea. I'll go find Draco and tell him what's happened. Be careful with your words, I warn you, because I can tell she's quite fragile right now."

"Of course, who wouldn't be, dear? She's just lost her parents," she spoke softly to him. Before going off to do to help Gloria, they left each other with a kiss.

* * *

Narcissa walked to the room where she found Dobby and Periwinkle taking care of the small distressed girl.

"Thank you Dobby, would you mind getting a small vial of Sleeping Draught?"

"Not at all Missus. Dobby will be back!" Dobby left the room with a crack to get the potion needed.

Narcissa then knelt by Periwinkle and Gloria. Perry noticed the softness in the witch's eyes and stepped back to give them space. She carefully picked up the tired girl in her arms, and held her close as if she were her own daughter. The Wedlowes and Malfoys were good friends up to the point of Voldemort's height of power and reign. She remember as well as Lucius the Unbreakable Vow they and the girl's parents took, and it was time they partook in their part of the Vow.

She carried Gloria with ease as she wasn't very heavy but Perry walked along side her in case she needed help. Narcissa asked Perry to open the door to a guest room that was between her son's and her and Lucius' rooms. She decided it be best in case she woke up in the middle of the night. Perry hasn't left Gloria's side since they arrived at the mansion.

* * *

Lucius walked to Draco's room and found him flying on his toy broom, which flies not three feet above the ground.

"I see you are practicing again, son. You're getting better." He complimented. Draco hopped off the toy broom and ran to him, hugging his father's leg. He looked up and saw concern on Lucius' face.

"Father, what's wrong? Is there something bothering you?" Draco asked scratching his head.

"Yes, there is something bothering me actually, that's the reason why I came to talk to you," he replied to his son.

"Okay, what is it?"

"We have a visitor. Her name is Gloria, and she's the daughter of a couple of old friends your mother and I used to know and went to school with. I would like it if you didn't ask her what happened to her parents, she is still in shock. Her parents were murdered, that's all you need to know for right now. You can see her in the morning after she's had a good night's rest, and you can play with her tomorrow too." Lucius explained as much as Draco could understand. Draco nodded but had a sad look on his face.

"So I can't ask her where her parents are or else she might cry?"

"That's correct, son. Just be careful with what you say around her," he ensured, and Draco nodded again. "It's time for bed, so get your pyjamas on and your mother will be in here to read you Tales of Beadle the Bard."

"Okay!" the young child yelled and then grabbed his night clothes and ran into the bathroom to change. Lucius smirked at his son, then left the room to find his wife, and see how Gloria is doing.

* * *

_To be continued in the next chapter. Hope you liked it, and leave a review ^-^_


	3. Chapter 3

Previously: "Okay!" the young child yelled and then grabbed his night clothes and ran into the bathroom to change. Lucius smirked at his son, then left the room to find his wife, and see how Gloria is doing.  
A/N: it's AU because Lucius is having second thoughts on joining Voldemort. It is canon, however, that Narcissa did start changing her mind on Voldemort after the Second Wizarding War.

* * *

GJW Chapter 3

Lucius knew he and Narcissa had to keep their promise to the girl's parents. He still couldn't believe the fact they were murdered, and in front of their only daughter! They had to keep the now orphaned girl safe from harm. He still remembers the night they took the Unbreakable Vow with her parents.

* * *

_It was a wet rainy night in November of 1979, and the Malfoys were waiting for a couple to arrive. Narcissa and Lucius were expecting their first child in the middle of the next year. Dobby, the house elf that belonged to the Malfoys, let them know their guests have arrived. Barbara and Mark Wedlowe were good friends of the Malfoys, the four went to Hogwarts together._

_Dobby showed the young couple to the sitting room where Lucius and Narcissa were waiting._

_"Mark, Barbara, wonderful to see you both again," Narcissa welcomed them, smiling. She gave Barbara a hug as Lucius shook Mark's hand._

_"Please, take a seat," Lucius offered. "We have much to discuss."_

_"We're gathered here to discuss the details of an Unbreakable Vow between the four of us. The Vow will take place after we reach an agreement. The date is November twenty-third of the year nineteen seventy-nine. Present here are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and Mark and Barbara Wedlowe. The relationship between the four of us is old friends from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Narcissa recited._

_"The reason for this Unbreakable Vow is for the protection of any and all future children either couple may or will have. The safety of our children is in danger because of the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You Know Who has a list of current and possible future Death Eaters who serve him. If something were to happen to one couple, the other couple will take in the child and raise him or her. The child will not be told of what happened to his or her parents until he or she is old enough to understand what they did was for their protection. Any questions?"_

_No one spoke up, or gave any looks of concern. This gave Lucius the go-ahead to start the Vows with the wives. He had his wife and Barbara stand together and held each other's wrists at arm length._

_"Now repeat after me: I, state your full name, will promise to take care of the child of the Malfoys or Wedlowes, if anything were to happen to the parents of the child." Lucius said._

_"I, Narcissa Black Malfoy, will promise to take care of the child of the Wedlowes, if anything were to happen to the parents of the child." His wife repeated. and Barbara did the same. The men of the group did the same process, then Lucius with Barbara, and Narcissa with Mark. They closed the meeting with some tea, and all four hoped that the Vow they've made together would never have to come to pass._

* * *

Little did they know that about five and a half years later, the Vow would take place, and the Malfoys will have lost a couple of good friends.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I, Narcissa Black Malfoy, will promise to take care of the child of the Wedlowes, if anything were to happen to the parents of the child." His wife repeated. and Barbara did the same. The men of the group did the same process, then Lucius with Barbara, and Narcissa with Mark. They closed the meeting with some tea, and all four hoped that the Vow they've made together would never have to come to pass._

**Gloria Justine Wedlowe Chapter 4**

Lucius walked to the room Gloria was staying in, finding Narcissa helping her get dressed.

"Uncle Lucy!" She yelled out and ran over to him, hugging and holding on tight to one of his legs.

"Lucy?" He asked his wife, who was smiling at them.

"She's having a little trouble pronouncing your name, so I told her she could call you 'Uncle Lucy'." She answered, and he rolled his eyes, making her laugh some more.

"And how does she say your name, my dear?"

"She calls me Cissy," she teased him.

"Aunty Cissy can you tuck me in? I'm sleepy," Gloria spoke up, letting go of Lucius' leg and walking over to the bed.

"Of course sweetheart, would you like me to read you a story?" She asked, the little girl giving a toothy grin. "Yes please!"

Half an hour later, Gloria fell asleep to them reading _The Tale of the Three Brothers_.

* * *

Painful memories brought Naricssa to tears whenever she looked at little Gloria playing with Draco. The two children got along quite well and played together every day. Gloria was still having a little trouble with the fact of just losing her parents, but she liked Narcissa, or Cissy for short and Lucius. Their son Draco did everything he could to try and keep her happy and to keep her mind off of her parents.

Gloria was the splitting image of her mother with her father's nose, eyes, and smile. Barbara and Narcissa, while not in the same house together, were very close friends. Mark and Lucius were together in Slytherin, but Mark didn't hold the same prejudiced ideas as most of his house did.

Lucius hoped his son and Gloria would be friends when they go to Hogwarts together; He'd never seen him so happy before, having never had a friend to play with. The next morning Gloria seemed to be well rested.

"Good morning Gloria. Did you sleep well?" Asked Lucius.

"Uh huh I did Uncle Lucy," he couldn't help but laugh at the name. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please Uncle! Perry knows what I like."

"Well, then Perry may make you your breakfast, and Dobby will make ours," Lucius said. "Is Draco up, Narcissa?"

"Yes, he should be down in a few minutes," She replied.

"Good morning mother, good morning father," Draco said, coming down the stairs. "Good morning Gloria."

"Morning Dwaco," Gloria said back, her mouth full of scrambled eggs, and he laughed at her.

"Gloria, sweetie, we don't talk with our mouths full," Narcissa reprimanded lightly. "Sorry aunty."

"So Gloria, what were your parents like?" Draco asked, having forgotten what his father told him the night before. He regretted saying it as he saw the look on the girl's face. She pushed out her chair from the table, got down, and ran out of the room crying.

"Draco! What did I tell you last night?" Lucius asked, having a hard time to not get angry at his son.

"I'm sorry father! I forgot, I didn't mean to upset her,"

"Lucius, don't do anything rash, he wasn't thinking. I'll go get her and try to calm her down," Narcissa spoke quietly to her husband before going off to find the crying girl.


End file.
